


The Walking Dead Drabbles

by amaranth827



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Daryl Dixon Needs a Hug, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: Just a collection of Drabbles for the fandom The Walking Dead.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Carol Peletier
Kudos: 6





	The Walking Dead Drabbles

Daryl didn't like coming to the Kingdom, not really. Everything felt off. He didn't like going to any of the settlements now, not since Rick, it was just too hard to see everyone. Daryl knew that they would want something from him. They always did; that's why it was hard. But going to the Kingdom and the Hilltop was easier than going to Alexandria. Going there was like getting his heart ripped out all over again. Daryl thought that he was best on his own; it hurt less that way. The only reason he was here now in the Kingdom was to see his best friend, Carol. She was it for him since he lost Rick. Carol was the only one that could still bring a smile to his face. That's why it was always hard to leave.

Daryl was almost to the gate when he heard a whistle drawing his attention back to his surroundings. Carol was jogging towards him, young Henry in tow. Daryl didn't know how he felt about the kid. He had gotten attached to Carol's daughter Sophia, and that had turned out badly. Daryl was a little afraid to get connected to another one of Carol's kids.

"Are you running off on us already?" Carol asked her best friend when she and Henry finally caught up to him.

Daryl nodded, "I thought we already said bye?"

Carol made a scolding noise at him and then held out a package to him.

Daryl made a face at her but took it, "why can't you let me go without giving me one of these every time?"

Carol let out a chuckle, "I need to make sure you are eating something for a little while, at least." Her face became severe before she spoke her next words, "I wish you would think about staying, though. There is a lot that needs to be done."

"That's the problem..." Daryl and Carol both let out a sigh. He knew she understood. Carol pulled him into a hug, which Daryl returned willingly. When she released him, Daryl ruffled Henry's hair. "Be good!"

Carol let out another chuckle as Henry swatted at Daryl's hand, "you be good too." She hugged him once more, hard, "please stay safe?"


End file.
